Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw-like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He could deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. In the original series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest and he had a purple eye. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looked exactly like Zs'Skayr, except his eye was green and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looked like the enslaved Chimera Sui Generi from Ghost Town, but was more muscular. His eye was bigger and green with black pupils, and the spikes on his elbows were gone. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside his skin. In Omniverse, Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest - giving him the appearance of being contained in a straitjacket, but with his arms out freely. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish-white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben's Ghostfreak is similar to 16-year-old Ghostfreak, except the green parts of Ghostfreak are colored mint green. 627px-049-ghostfreak with tentacles.png|Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Powers and Abilities AND (120).png|Tentacles Possessing 2.PNG|Body Possession Invisible Ghostfreak - Mystery, Incorporeal.png|Invisibility Ghostfreak 13.PNG|Intangibility Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 7.PNG|Sharp Claws Ghostfreak 27.PNG|Enhanced Strength ZsSkayr Ghost Town 3.PNG|Energy Beam Zs'skayr telekinesis.png|Telekinesis Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore such as flight, levitation, phasing through solid matter, intangibility, invisibility, and body possession. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him.Mystery, Incorporeal Ghostfreak can make himself intangible and invisible as both a powerful defense and infiltrating high-security locations.Kevin 11 He is also capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent through physical contact. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission.Last Laugh These tentacles can grow sharp thorns that can be used as lethal weapons.The Big Tick Ghostfreak has a movable eye, which is especially seen when he wears his outer skin.Hunted Although his outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight, his tentacles appear to be resistant towards sunlight.Bengeance Is Mine Because he is alive in a rather unconventional sense, Ghostfreak can survive in space.Be Afraid of the Dark Ghostfreak possesses enhanced strength, as shown when he used his tentacles to grab a bus full of people. Ghostfreak is capable of telekinesis and projecting energy beams, though these are only seen when he is in his true form and they have never been shown when he is wearing his second skin.Ghost Town Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as he does not have Mana in him. That is because Mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same conventional way that most other life forms are. Ghostfreak's true form has an inverted skull with sharp teeth, which he can rotate much like Zs'Skayr. Ghostfreak has sharp claws, which can easily tear through Vilgax's Drones.Malgax Attacks When he sticks his claws into a person's head, this can either cause them pain or knock them unconscious.Ghostfreaked Out Ghostfreak can make people feel deathly cold by simply moving right through them. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke-like wispy form. Weaknesses Ghostfreak's intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Certain substances can also neutralize his intangibility and invisibility, including a special, orange liquid used by Kraab. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility seems to require conscious thought to activate, so opponents will be able to hit him if he's caught off guard, as seen when he got hit by a punching bag that Thumbskull threw at him while he was distracted. Ghostfreak's DNA was originally linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. Magic can harm Ghostfreak.Charm School Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie.A New Dawn Ghostfreak cannot survive on Anur Vladias. History |-|Prior to Ben 10= *Myaxx unknowingly added Ghostfreak's Ectonurite DNA to the Omnitrix when she didn't realize Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna that was being sampled for Wildvine's DNA. |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement, where he escaped Vera's house, was about to steal an apple pie before being disgusted by a Limax, and then followed another Limax. *In Hunted, Ghostfreak scared Gwen and battled Kraab. *In Kevin 11, Ghostfreak snuck into a game room and played a Sumo Slammers video game. *In Last Laugh, Ghostfreak scared and defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets, Four Arms briefly turned into Ghostfreak in the middle of a fight before the malfunctioned Omnitrix transformed him into Grey Matter. Later, Ghostfreak escaped from Vilgax and went to search for Gwen and Max. *In The Big Tick, Ghostfreak failed to defeat the Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out, because he was being taken over by Zs'Skayr, Ghostfreak violently battled the Circus Freaks. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from it. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. ;Kevin *In Framed, Gwen mentioned Ghostfreak was used by Kevin to terrorize Barstow, California. |-|Prior to Alien Force= *Ghostfreak was removed from the Codon Stream. |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *In Ghost Town, Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the "help" of Vilgax, however, Ghostfreak was able to revert to Ben. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey's web and failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur before being frozen by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill, forcing Ghostfreak to turn into Heatblast in order to break free from the ice. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ghostfreak saved Helena Xagliv from Michael Morningstar, then possessed Michael Morningstar and made him stop the spell in order to save Gwen. Ben reveals that he was still scared of transforming into Ghostfreak, but got over it quickly because he has complete control over him now. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Ghostfreak battled Psyphon and saved a busload of people. *In Charm School, Ghostfreak was searching for Charmcaster in Friedkin University and lured her into the library before she defeated him. *In Vreedlemania, Ghostfreak possessed Ma Vreedle and ordered the Pretty Boys to stop causing destruction, but Ma fought him out of her body once the Vreedles found out that it wasn't her speaking. *In Malgax Attacks, Ghostfreak fights off Vilgax's fleet. *In A New Dawn, Ghostfreak tried to possess the zombie red coat, but failed. Later, Ghostfreak appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Bad Ben *In And Then There Were None, Ghostfreak failed to capture No Watch Ben. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Permanent Retirement'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' (2x; first time was accidental transformation) ;Season 2 *''The Big Tick'' (cameo) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (selected alien was Heatblast; escaped) |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Ghost Town'' (first reappearance) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' (first reappearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 5 *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (first reappearance) *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 7 *''Charm School'' *''Vreedlemania'' ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was a cameo) ;Bad Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Fast Lane |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Cavern Run *Critical Impact Video Games Ben 10 Ghostfreak is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ghostfreak is a playable racer in the game. He has his Alien Force appearance because the game was released before his Ultimate Alien appearance was introduced in the show. Naming and Translations Trivia *"Ben's not here", a line said by Ghostfreak in Ghostfreaked Out, was used in auditions for the role.Audio commentary for Ghostfreaked Out *According to himself in the original series, Ben was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak and was still scared to transform into him 6 years later (especially after the Zs'Skayr incident), but when he transforms into Ghostfreak in Mystery, Incorporeal, he states that he feels like himself, suggesting that he is no longer in danger of being taken over by Zs'Skayr. **As such, in the original series, Ghostfreak was the least used out of all the original ten aliens Ben had access to, only appearing in 7 episodes and being used a total of 8 times. *Ghostfreak's voice has changed over the course of his appearances: **In the original series, he spoke with a faint and whispery voice. **In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, his voice was considerably deeper and raspy. **In Omniverse, his voice has returned to the faint and whispery way it was in the original series, albeit higher pitched. **Bad Ben's Ghostfreak sounded more like Zs'Skayr compared to his main counterpart.And Then There Were None *When Ghostfreak was taunting Kraab in Hunted, Ben may not have been the one in control. *He replaces Shocksquatch in the intro for Omniverse's Arc 5. *Ghostfreak's powers of invisibility, intangibility, and body possession are similar to the DC Comics character, Deadman. *Ghostfreak is one of only five aliens to appear in each series of the Classic Continuity, the other four being Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, and Diamondhead. **Ghostfreak also sported a new design for each appearance. *Ghostfreak is also one of the only five aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix; the others being Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Goop, and Way Big. *Ghostfreak is the first alien form that has managed to repress Ben's personality. Eon followed this trend prior to being retconned. Ben 10: Race Against Time *Despite using him at least once to terrorize a city,Framed Kevin has never liked Ghostfreak.Save the Last Dance *In the intro for the first two seasons of the original series, Ghostfreak's eye is red instead of purple. **It is also worth noting that after Season 2, when Ghostfreak escapes from the Omnitrix, he is replaced with Cannonbolt in the intro for the third and fourth seasons. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups es:Fantasmático it:Pelle d'Oca Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males